


Three's a Crowd

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their engagement party, Herc tries to get Carolyn to confess the exact nature of her past relationship with Douglas....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 'Cabin Pressure' and its wonderful characters belong to the equally wonderful John Finnemore. I'm just taking them for a spin around the block.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  So, this is something of an experiment for me - I've never really written for Herc before so I thought I'd try something new! Also, despite my usual preference for Carolyn/Douglas, I do love her with Herc too....but I'm afraid I couldn't not have Douglas feature somewhere ;) And I like the idea of exploring the reasons behind his antagonism towards Carolyn's man.... ;)
> 
> My thanks as always to the lovely Linguini for the beta.

Herc Shipwright collapsed onto the comfortable mattress, a pleasant drowsiness pervading his limbs. The evening had been an unmitigated success, food and wine shared in a relaxed environment with a good-spirited group of people, and now he was satiated and content in the comfort of his bedroom. The fact that Carolyn Knapp-Shappey had agreed to marry him in the first place, and had in addition agreed to _celebrate_ said occasion, was a source of complete, though wonderful, bewilderment. He had fully expected her to shun an engagement party, to roll her eyes and list the reasons why it was unnecessary; instead she had merely rolled her eyes and told him to do his worst. So he had kept it simple – a dinner party for their close friends and relatives with the least amount of fuss he could muster. She had been utterly breath-taking throughout; all sparkling wit and glorious curves, and he had had to pinch himself at regular intervals to accept that any of it was real.

As little as two years ago, he would never have anticipated being in such a position; it continued to astound him that he was settled, happy and more in love than he had ever been in his life. His mouth curved into a fond smile as he listened to the cause of his contentment busying noisily about the bathroom.

“Well,” he called, raising his voice above the torrent of running water. “What a thoroughly enjoyable and entertaining party.”

“It was _not_ a party,” his fiancée countered in a fierce tone, her features drawn in a frown as her head appeared round the door.

He rolled his eyes in amusement at her predictable objection. “Celebration, then.”

“It was _dinner_ , Herc; with the absolute bare minimum of hangers-on we could get away with.”

“A _celebratory_ dinner,” he corrected undeterred, “to mark – at long last – the _joyous_ occasion of our engagement.”

“Hm.”

He chuckled at her sceptical tone, watching her as she ducked back into the bathroom before reappearing to flop beside him with a satisfied sigh.

“Anyway,” she continued after a moment, turning slightly to face him. “‘Enjoyable’ I will just about grant you….”

“Grudgingly?”

“Obviously.”

“Oh, _good_.”

“But ‘entertaining’ is an interesting choice of adjective.”

“Is it?”

“Not one I would have used in relation to tonight, put it that way.”

“No, well….” Herc raised his hips and slid beneath the duvet, gesturing for her to follow suit. “You weren’t on the receiving end of a very amusing little speech by your soon-to-be former Captain, were you?”

Carolyn groaned, falling back again the headboard. “Oh, for goodness sake: tell me it’s not what I think it is.”

“It most certainly is. Along the lines of ‘hurt her and we’ll kill you’.”

“From _Martin_?”

“Well, admittedly it was rather more stuttering and less to the point than that…but the sentiment was there.”

She shook her head in derision, shifting under the covers and adjusting the pillow. “And you responded how?”

“By gently reassuring him, naturally, that my intentions are worthy.” He stretched to kiss her and she reciprocated for a second before tutting her disapproval. “His heart’s in the right place, Carolyn.”

“Yes. Well. Be that as it may.”

“It was quite endearing, really. He obviously thinks very highly of you.”

She jabbed him in the ribs and he laughed. “Enough.”

“I’m a little surprised I haven’t had a similar rhetoric from Douglas,” he laughed, though regretted it when that thought led immediately to another, less welcome one that twisted through his mind. It was something that had been bothering him for months, a suspicion that asserted itself whenever he spent time with Carolyn in a professional capacity. He had tried to raise the subject on numerous occasions but she was guarded and cagey, steering their conversation towards alternative topics with, he had to admit, impressive aplomb.

Presently he felt her stiffen, the lines around her mouth tightening as she snapped, “Don’t be absurd.”

“…though obviously that would be far more cutting and ostentatious.”

She shrugged, her gaze dropping from his, and he supressed another sigh as he watched her defences engage. “I would hope that he’d know better.”

“How so?”

“Because he’s more than aware that I can take care of myself.”

He smiled despite himself at her snappish retort. “Doubtless.”

“So if you ever _were_ to hurt me I wouldn’t need anyone to kill you for me….”

“Because you’d be more than capable….”

“And would _relish_ ….”

“And would indeed relish,” he repeated dutifully. “Doing it yourself?”

“Of course.”

He hesitated, feeling the atmosphere intensify, and he looked at her in the soft light as he tried to see past her attempt at deflection. “Is that all?”

“Is what all?”

“Is that the only reason I haven’t heard from Douglas on the subject?”

“What: the fact that he’s got more innate sense than Martin? It’s hardly worth a mention, Herc.”

“That aside….”

She frowned, regarding him intently. “What are you getting at?”

“I just would have thought Douglas would have something to say on the matter, that’s all.”

“Why?”

“Given his natural inclination for surliness and hostility towards me - attributes which, by the way, he has never previously revealed in all our years of knowing each other and which have only come to light since you and I started to….” 

“Oh, what rot.”

“Let me just remind you, Carolyn: you’ve never in fact given me a straight answer to the Douglas question.”

She sighed, irritation emanating from her in waves. “You’re not seriously wanting to discuss this _now_ , are you?”

“Well, no; not in an ideal world. Talking about this is not exactly how I envisioned spending the night of our engagement party.”

“So why on earth…?”

“Because it bothers me. It’s _been_ bothering me for months; you know that.”

“And I’ve told you on countless occasions that it doesn’t _need_ to.” 

“Regardless. What would really put my mind at rest is a straightforward answer to a perfectly fair….”

“Don’t try and pretend that it’s a fair question. Not when I’ve never subjected you to the same scrutiny over your ex-….”

“Ah. So you _do_ admit he’s an ex, then?”

She fixed him with an icy glare before huffing out a breath and flicking off her bedside lamp. She turned onto her side away from him, shoulders hunched in ire. “Go to sleep.”

He was quiet for a moment, wondering at the wisdom of pursuing the subject, stomach twisting in anticipation. He switched off his own lamp, hoping that the ensuing darkness would allow her more freedom to be honest, and he settled beside her beneath the covers.

“You know I’m not going to let it go, don’t you?” he asked after a beat, careful to maintain a neutral tone. “It’s a different thing entirely from wanting to know about your marriages.”

“Well, _obviously_. Given that I’ve never been married to the person in question.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Oh, for pity’s sake, Herc. You’re being ridiculous.”

“Am I?”

“ _Yes_. And that’s the end of this discussion.”

“You see him every day, Carolyn. In extremely close quarters.”

“What of it?”

“Well, how would you feel if the tables were turned?”

She gave a brief laugh. “Hercules, given your history, I’d be surprised if there was anyone at your airline you _haven’t_ had some sort of dalliance with.”

He sighed, hurt skittering across the surface of his heart at her wry accusation. “There’s plenty, actually.”

“My point is….”

“And again we’re back to you admitting…something not-quite-specific about your First Officer, are we not?”

“No.” Her tone was fiery, emphatic in the gloom. “We most certainly are _not_.”

“So you’re denying it, then?”

“Ah, the semantics card; well _played_.”

“Well, if it’s not an admission then it must, by definition, be a denial; surely?”

“Yes. In the world of a ten-year-old child.”

“Meaning what?”

“That real life is rarely as black-and-white as all that. As well you know.”

“Well, of course not.”

“There we are, then.”

He exhaled in a shudder of frustration. “Look, it’s a simple enough question, Carolyn….”

“And there’s me thinking we had a ‘don’t-ask-don’t-tell’ approach to….”

“I just want to know what kind of a relationship it was. It’s a reasonable thing to wonder, especially given the fact that very soon I’ll be forced to share a flight deck with him.”

Carolyn’s tone was sharp and acidic, and he flinched. “No-one’s twisting your arm on that score. You _could_ have gone to Zurich.”

“We’re getting _married_ , Carolyn.”

“Apparently so.”

“And _because_ of that I’d like to get this matter sorted once and for all.” He drew a breath, willing himself to remain calm despite the sense of foreboding threatening in the blackness. “So I’ll ask you again: what kind of thing was it, exactly?”

She huffed out a breath. “For goodness sake, he’s a friend!”

“Yes, _now_ he’s a friend; granted. But given how evasively you behave whenever I _dare_ to touch upon the subject of your past….”

“What do you want me to say, Herc?”

“I want you to be honest with me.” He inclined his head as a further thought occurred to him. “Even if I may not like the answer.”

“You think that’s what I’m doing? Protecting your delicate masculine pride?”

“ _Obviously_ not. Heaven forbid.”

“It’s simply not _relevant_ , that’s all. Just like all of your previous….”

He groaned, cutting her off. “We’re talking round in circles.”

“Then let’s just stop it and go to sleep.”

He was silent for a protracted moment, thoughts tumbling in a haphazard jumble, his body tense even under the warmth of the bedclothes. She was equally stiff beside him, her suggestion of slumber evidently not as appealing as she had implied. He wanted to touch her, to reconnect, but he found he was unable to do so, the chasm between them deepening as each further minute passed. The visions behind his eyes were a torment, images of the woman he loved entwined with another man, gasps of pleasure punctuating the air as they moved in a rhythm as old as time. _I have to hear her say it. I need to know…_

“Were you intimate?” he murmured eventually, the words escaping his defences and penetrating the terse stillness. He could barely hear her sigh above the rush of blood pounding against his skull.

“Herc….”

“Look, it can’t be any worse than I’m imagining, alright? So just _tell_ me.” He forced himself to stop speaking, to allow her space, but more words had left his mouth before he could dampen the instinct. “I’m guessing it was more than just a one-night stand.”

“What do you take me for?”

“Or a series of one-night stands?”

She gave a disdainful snort. “Well, that would rather contradict the whole definition, would it not?”

“You’re deflecting again.”

“Because it’s _ludicrous_.”

He sighed, exasperation flaring in his chest. “Was it just sex?”

She paused, and he felt her shift beside him before the room became bathed in warm light once more, her hand retreating from the lamp. She turned to face him, and he was gratified that she held his gaze without hesitation, hands settling in her lap.

“Carolyn?”

“It was…an arrangement; alright?” She raised her eyebrows in challenge. “Do you need me to elaborate?”

He reached for her hand, anguish intermingling with relief at her admission. “Not on the specifics.”

“Good.” She gave a curt nod. “There’s an end to it, then.”

“I….” He broke off, the breath rattling from his body. “Carolyn, forgive me, but I….”

“No. No more questions. You’ve asked me and I’ve answered, and that’s that.”

“I need to know when the last time was.”

“What?” She looked aghast. “ _Why_ , for heaven’s sake?”

“Call it my fragile masculine….”

“Ego?”

“If you like.”

She harrumphed, eyes narrowing to slits of icy cobalt. “Well, I’m not sure I _do_ like – you’re implying that there was…crossover.”

“I’m implying no such thing.”

“So why is timing such an issue, then?”

“Because it would help me to know whether we’re talking about something in the dim and distant past, or whether it’s, as I’m starting to fear…a far more recent undertaking.”

“It’s _all_ in the past, Herc! Exact timescales are….”

“As I said: it would help me to….” He broke off, searching for the right phrase. “Come to terms.”

“Would it? Because it seems to me you’re just intent on torturing yourself.”

“I’m _trying_ to understand….”

“ _What_ , exactly?”

He threw up his hands, frustration crackling through him. “All of it, Carolyn! Though more specifically why, if it’s something lost past, Douglas is still so ridiculously antagonistic towards me.”

“No idea.”

He threw her a scathing look. “You’re not saying you think it’s a coincidence?”

“I’m saying who can possibly interpret the machinations of Douglas Richardson’s mind?”

“Carolyn,” he groaned, rubbing a weary hand across his eyes, his head falling backwards against the headboard. “Please.”

“Oh, Herc, come _on_ ….”

“When was the last time?”

She sighed, and he watched her battle the emotions that flickered across her features. “Fine,” she said eventually, raising a palm, and he was gratified by the conciliatory gesture even as his pulse quickened in anticipation. “It was…quite obviously…before we met….”

“Years before? Months?”

She blew out another breath, her obvious reluctance troubling him. “Do you really want me to spell it out?”

He raised an eyebrow, dread clenching in his gut. “ _Weeks_?”

“A few weeks; yes.”

“Oh, Carolyn.”

“You asked the question.” She shrugged. “I can’t be held responsible if you don’t like the answer.”

“I know that. I just…I suppose I hoped that it was long finished, that’s all.”

She turned to face him, expression softening in the gentle light. “It’s not an issue.”

“It is for me. And I think it is for Douglas too.”

“It wasn’t a relationship, Herc. Genuinely.”

“And for him?”

“We both knew the score.”

He frowned. “So his attitude is essentially a dog-in-the-manger thing, is it? He doesn’t want to be with you but he’ll be damned if he’ll let anybody else?”

“I can’t read his mind….”

“No, but you _know_ him. And it surely must have crossed yours.”

“I don’t waste energy on musings like that. If he’s got a problem then it’s his and his alone.”

“Have you discussed it?”

“ _No_.” Her denial was vehement. “Why on earth would we?”

“To…clear the air, to….”

“It’s never been necessary.”

He sighed. “You really expect me to believe that you spent – how long was it: years? Decades? – sleeping together, and never once did either of you talk about how you felt?”

“Well, we didn’t. You can choose to believe that or not; it’s up to you.”

“He behaves like a territorial….”

“Like I said: that’s down to him.”

“So it was literally just about the physical, was it? With no emotions creeping in beneath the radar?”

She rolled her eyes. “This is the bit where you tell me women can’t compartmentalise, is it?”

“Of course not. _You_ I can imagine compartmentalising like a pro….Douglas, on the other hand….”

“Rubbish.”

“I think he has feelings for you. I think he probably always has.”

“For heaven’s sake, he was _married_ for most of the time I’ve known him! Granted, not always to the same person but even so!”

Herc felt his mouth go dry. “You’re not telling me….?”

“I’m telling you that our arrangement was _casual_ and _sporadic_ , and was only ever invoked when both of us were _unequivocally_ unattached.” She raised her chin in defiance. “Alright?”

“Carolyn….”

“And I’ll say it again, though really this is like talking to a toddler with the amount I’m having to repeat myself: how he feels or doesn’t feel is absolutely _nothing_ to do with me. Or you, for that matter.”

“We’re all going to be working together. In close proximity, for hours at a stretch.”

“And your point is?”

“That I’m not sure I’m comfortable with the knowledge that you’re on intimate terms with both your pilots.”

She glared at him. “That’s incredibly juvenile.”

“Well, be that as it may. It’s how I feel.”

They lapsed into silence once more, the tension arcing between them making his chest ache, and he drew a shuddering breath, aware that he would need to be the one to break the stalemate. “Carolyn….”

She held up a swift palm. “Don’t.”

“I just want us to be _honest_ with each other.”

“I _have_ been honest. You can’t have it both ways.”

“Surely you can see my point of view?”

She paused fractionally before throwing back the covers and stalking towards the door, shoulders set in a terse line. He found himself sitting forwards, leaning in her direction, willing her with everything he had not to leave their bed.

“Where are you going?”

She gave a gentle sigh as she looked back at him, visibly deflating as she seemed to acknowledge the uncertainty underpinning his question. “To make some tea.”

“For the spare room?”

She sighed again and leant against the door frame. “When you meet someone later in life there’s bound to be…baggage, for want of a better term….”

“I know that. Of course I do.”

“Well, then. Try and take it more on board.”

“My _head_ knows it.” He shrugged helplessly. “My heart hasn’t quite caught up.”

“I _did_ tell you that matters of the heart should be avoided at all costs.”

He smiled, relief seeping into his bones as he felt their unique equilibrium begin to reassert itself. “You have. On numerous occasions.”

“Stupid Disney sentiments notwithstanding?”

His heart was awash with warmth, exploding with the ferocity of his affection. “I love you, Carolyn. I really do.”

“Case in point.” She rolled her eyes, though he was well aware it was her own particular brand of demonstrating sentiment. “Now, then: tea?”

“Please.” 

She gave a crisp nod and he allowed his eyes to track her as she stepped from the room before releasing a breath into the stillness. Nothing had been resolved, and the constriction about his heart was relentless and agonising. _I more-or-less knew what she was going to admit to_ , he mused, his gaze turning towards the ceiling, turmoil churning in his stomach. _So why I am finding it so hard to accept? For Christ’s sake, she’s not the only one with a past…but… this is Douglas Richardson. Douglas sodding Richardson. A man she’s seen virtually every day for more than a decade. A man who clearly can’t let go of what they had. A man who obviously still has feelings for her, even if she’s determined not to see it_. His eyes drifted shut, frowning as a headache began to encroach at his temples. _She’s effectively closed the subject and if I push it any further I’ll risk my neck….but damn it, I wish she’d tell me exactly how deep it all ran. Then I could decide if I’m just being a pathetic, jealous idiot….or if he is._

_Well done, Herc, old boy. Way to spoil a perfectly lovely evening._ With a further expansive sigh, he allowed the disquieting notion to settle, forcing away the overriding anxiety as he waited for her to return. _If_ , his heart murmured traitorously. _If_.

FIN


End file.
